


不做人之情侣误会

by fiveyearsold



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyearsold/pseuds/fiveyearsold
Relationships: 情侣
Kudos: 46





	不做人之情侣误会

【1】  
凌晨两点，林皓南挟了一身酒气回家的时候，屋子里还是黑洞洞的，只有玄关处的风铃因着他的举动发出了几声清脆的声响。  
他脸上的期待登时落了下去，开了灯便把自己摔在沙发，倦怠地解开两颗衬衫的纽扣，莹白的皮肤便显露在空气中——还夹杂着斑斑点点的红痕。  
“没劲儿。”  
沙发上的小人儿自顾自的嘟哝，烦躁地扯了扯领口，有些嫌弃自己这一身的味道，迫不及待就想去洗澡。  
门锁却突然被扭开，景润提着公文包走进，一眼看到客厅中站立的爱人，穿了身葡萄紫的衣裳，仿若百褶裙的裤腿和黑色的小腿袜中间俏生生地露着一截细嫩的小腿，瞧着就让他咽了口水。  
林皓南没想到景润突然回来，面色一僵，欲盖弥彰地拉紧衣领，精致的脸蛋上扬起一抹敷衍的笑意。  
“你回来了？”  
景润扔下公文包朝他走了两步才嗅到空气中弥漫的酒味，眉心微蹙，伸手把林皓南扯进怀里，强硬地掰开他捂在领口的手。  
“你喝酒……”  
说到一半的话戛然而止，景润盯着那片斑驳的红痕，眉眼瞬间冷淡下来，捏着林皓南的下巴迫使他抬头。  
“去做什么了？”  
林皓南一眼就能瞧到景润眼中怒火，这是他第一次见景润发火，忍不住瑟缩了一下。  
身体却快一步地做出了反应。躲开景润的手、后退一步逃离景润的钳制范围，这一系列动作林皓南做的是行云流水，然后换上了一副不谙世事的模样。  
“你没时间陪我，我自然要去找有时间陪我的人玩儿啊。”  
那曾被景润称赞为性感的红唇一张一合地吐出冷漠的字眼，搅的景润的双眸又暗了几分。  
“是谁？”  
那张喋喋不休的小嘴仿佛被按了停止键，静默了一瞬后有被重新开启。  
“你也认识啊，是夏朗呢。”  
林皓南笑的一派天真，似乎并没有意识到自己说了什么了不得的话。  
“本来不想告诉你的，可是既然你都发现了，那我们不如分手吧。”  
景润脑中最后一根名为理智的弦被压断，对面的林皓南却还是无知无觉地想继续说下去。  
他三两下解下腰间的皮带，攥了林皓南纤细的手腕往沙发扶手上压，稍微用力便拽下了那条裙裤，瞧着跳出的包裹在内裤里的两瓣浑圆扬起皮带就抽了上去。  
林皓南没料到景润会来这出，怔忪间就挨了打，疼的他几乎要跳起来，眼圈登时泛了红。  
“景润……景润有话好好说……唔”  
求饶的话被破空的皮带堵在嘴里，最后发出的不过一声隐忍之后的呜咽。  
景润刚刚跑完一个大案子，本想着好好补偿一些这些时日被冷落的小朋友，谁知回来就听得了一句要分手的话。这怎么行呢？他守护了七年的林皓南，凭什么要被别人夺去呢？  
景润恼怒的咬紧了牙，手里的皮带没有章法落下，每一下都是十成的力道，直砸的臀肉陷下又回弹，没几下便染上了一层漂亮的红色。  
林皓南只觉得难捱，景润的怒火来的太过猛烈，烧的他身后火辣辣地痛成一片。  
他哪里受过这种痛，本以为景润急火攻心不过打两下便结束，却一连挨了十几记狠厉的皮带。他终于意识到这次触及了景润的逆鳞，哭着想开口解释却被挥下的皮带一次次堵回。  
“景……景润……疼……”  
林皓南泪流了满脸，挣扎着挥手想挡住那两块饱受捶打的臀肉，被景润握紧了摁在腰间，握着皮带的手又加重了两分力抽在已经明显鼓起的臀峰，不出意外听到了林皓南哼唧的哭求。  
景润只当没听到，一手皮带舞地像鞭子似的，对着同一块皮肉不停歇地抽上三五记，瞧着那一块泛着内裤都裹不住的红，才肯换个地方，不过三四轮就把林皓南不大的屁股照顾了个遍。  
林皓南哭的几乎喘不过气，“我错了”“我再也不敢了”被他囫囵在嘴边翻来覆去的说，景润却始终沉默，只有皮带一下下落在他肿胀的屁股上。  
太疼了，真的太疼了。林皓南忍不住踢腾着小腿妄图挡下凌厉的皮带，却一点用都没有，反而惹恼了景润。  
景润被那节黑色的小腿袜晃的心烦。如果他没记错，林皓南只有在去年的恋爱纪念日里被他哄着穿上过一次，之后说什么也不肯再碰，如今竟这样穿给别的男人看。  
大约在别人怀里，他也能够那样巧笑嫣兮吧。  
景润控制不住自己乱想，索性抽上了那两条不安分的腿儿，只一下，膝窝附近便鼓起了一条红棱子。  
林皓南被打蒙了，几秒过去才想起来哭叫，发了力地从景润手里挣脱，跪坐在地上企图藏好肿痛的屁股，却忘了小腿刚刚挨过打，被挤压的又忍不住绷直了身子，伸手去拉景润的裤脚，想得到哪怕一点点的安抚。  
“疼……别打了好不好，我错了……你听我说……”  
景润低头瞧这个在地上哭成一团的小东西，全然没有了刚刚站在那里耀武扬威的模样。  
“疼？疼就对了。”  
景润不去看林皓南湿漉漉的眼睛，要把他重新扯回沙发摁住，林皓南不肯，哭着去拉景润握住自己手腕的手，泪水一滴滴滑落在景润手背。  
“我真的错了，景润，别打了好不好……好疼。”  
“不疼你怎么能学乖呢？”  
林皓南又如何挣得过景润，言谈间就被牢牢地摁回刚刚挨打的位置，下一秒疼痛便又席卷而来。  
这回皮带的落点却不再是屁股，而是直直地落在了那没二两肉的小腿。  
这里皮肉薄，皮带带起的声响并不大，林皓南却觉得像是痛在了骨子里。他不想躲的，怕景润生气，可是他实在忍不住。景润也不管他如何动，皮带抽到哪儿就是哪儿，大腿小腿都鼓起了一道道棱子，力道也越来越大。  
林皓南终于学乖了，咬着唇强迫自己绷紧了腿，脚趾随着景润皮带的落下而一蜷一蜷的，无助的紧。  
然后景润终于丢掉了手里的皮带。  
在听到皮带落地的清脆声响后林皓南松了一口气，泪却流的更凶。  
他以为责罚到此为止，所以他扭头去找景润，伸着手想要景润抱，然后他会乖乖地认错，保证以后不会再犯。  
景润只是瞥了他一眼，那一眼里没有任何的温度，冻得他伸出的手都瑟缩了一下。  
但是已经来不及了。  
林皓南被拉扯着趴上景润的膝盖，屁股上最后一层的遮挡也被粗暴的扯下，那颗新鲜透热的大红屁股正好落在景润的右手边。  
林皓南这才发现自己还要挨打，等不及景润的巴掌落下就开始哀哀地哭。  
“景润……哥哥……我真的错了……求求你……”  
可惜景润的巴掌也仅仅在空中顿了一瞬，便毫不留情地拍了下来。  
林皓南第一次知道原来巴掌也能让人痛不欲生。不管他怎么闪躲，景润的巴掌总是能够正正好好盖在他臀上的肿痕，倒像是他故意撅起屁股去迎合一样。  
刚刚那顿皮带也不过四五十记，抽出的肿痕在巴掌的作用下很快被抚平，整个小臀红的晶莹透亮，臀峰处最严重的地方泛着点点血痧。  
林皓南攥着景润的裤脚边缘哭，脑子都是蒙的，他已经没有什么知觉了，只有在景润巴掌落下的时候会发出小声的呜咽。  
景润瞧出来了，目光一扫便看到茶几上平日林皓南用来画图的钢尺。  
林皓南被身后突然的冰凉激醒，扭头便看到景润拿着那把尺子在自己臀上比划。  
“不要用那个……不要……”  
他小声的求饶淹没在钢尺挥下的清脆响声，刚刚迟钝延缓下所受的痛楚被尽数唤醒，甚至成倍地爆发出来。  
景润也不换地，专挑着臀峰下手，只揪着这一块一连落了十五记尺印，立刻便鼓起了一道突兀的肿痕，红中透紫。  
林皓南连哭都哭不出来，一口气梗在嗓子眼，半晌才哭出声，摇着头说不要打了，身子止不住地往地上滑。  
景润环住林皓南的腰不让他动，林皓南便“呜呜呜”地想搂上景润，手刚刚碰到外衫便被景润扯开扔在沙发上。  
“你见过被抱着挨打吗？”  
讲话间又是一串责打落在刚刚的肿痕上，眼瞧着那块已经紫肿高胀，只怕再打下去会破皮，景润才换了地方。  
林皓南痛的说不出话，上身扬起又被摁下，牙齿磕破了唇里的皮，漫了一嘴的血腥味。  
景润毫无察觉，扬了尺子砸在他几乎没有被波及的臀腿，三下一组落的极快。林皓南硬生生被打出了一身冷汗，黏了衣服在身上湿哒哒难受的紧，求饶的话语出口时只剩了破碎的呢喃，连一个完整的名字都叫不出来。  
“我已经两天没怎么合眼了，就想着早点把工作做完回来陪你，你倒好，出去和人喝酒、鬼混！”  
后几个字景润咬的很重，说一个字便落一下在林皓南身上，砸出了片片血痧。  
林皓南一边哭一边后悔，想回头和景润说不是这样的他没有和其他男人上床，又觉得自己不会被相信，只能费力地去够景润的衣袖。  
可身后的钢尺忽然停了。  
林皓南还没来得及回头就被景润抱着扔到了卧室的大床上，身后重重叠叠的伤痕压蹭着棉布，平日里舒适的布料如今却磨出了他一串又一串的眼泪。  
他艰难地爬起身去搂立在床边的景润，伸手环住那精瘦的腰身，脸上的泪也没擦就发着颤地去吻景润的下巴，然后就想去够景润的唇。  
他没有触及那抹想要的柔软，反而被拎着胳膊重新丢在了床上。  
“林皓南，这么缺男人？还是觉得，我和其他男人一样能够这样被讨好？”  
“不是的……没有其他人……”  
卧室没开灯，林皓南瞧不清景润脸上的表情，却觉得如果自己不说什么大概就要永远失去景润了。  
可是他没有等来回应，反而听到玄关处的声响。  
景润走了。  
他绝望地想爬起身去追，可是他太累太痛了，连床都没下便昏睡了过去。

【2】  
林皓南再醒来时天已经蒙蒙亮了，屋里还是静悄悄的，景润没有回来过。  
这个认知让他的心难过地揪成一团，红肿的眼睛又冒出丝丝缕缕的泪滴。  
景润是不是这回真的不要他了，腻烦了他的小孩子气，腻烦了他的粘人和醋劲，腻烦了和他在一起。  
可他真的好喜欢好喜欢景润，从他们七年前第一次相遇，到两年前正式恋爱，他想让余生的每一天都有景润的相伴。  
昨天他在景润的眼里清清楚楚地看到了失望和伤心，压在他心头重的喘不过气。  
“景润……景润……”  
林皓南把这两个字在唇齿间翻来覆去念了一遍又一遍，念的眼泪沾湿了被单。  
他忽然魔怔了一般要下床去找自己的手机，他想给景润打电话，告诉他昨天的事情不过是自己自导自演，从来没有其他的男人，林皓南的心里只有一个景润。  
他忘了自己刚刚挨过打，身子还没立直就扯动了身后的伤处，大腿一软便跌下了床。  
好在床不高，他也没再受什么伤，只是姿态不雅地趴在地上，微撅着泛紫的屁股。  
他懊恼地发现自己连站起来都做不到，昨儿两条腿儿上被抽出的肿痕现在已经连成了一片，或红或青地在白嫩的皮肤上渲染。  
现在他都回不去床上了，只能就着这个别扭的姿势趴着。  
地板凉，连带着他还发热的伤痕都凉了下来。  
然而泪腺却愈发发达，一股一股的泪水没有止境地往外涌，顺着他的颊边落在地上汇成小小的水坑。  
房门响了，有人回来了。  
林皓南顾不得哭，抬了头去看，卧室门边儿很快就出现了一个高大的身影，有些复杂地看着地上哭成泪人儿的他。  
是景润回来了。  
林皓南眼眸瞬间亮了起来，他没想到还能再看到景润，所以景润不是要和他分手是吗？  
那颗被泪水浸泡了一夜的心登时雀跃起来，他想立刻扑进景润的怀里，去亲他疲惫的眼睛，下巴冒出的胡茬，挺拔的鼻梁。  
他还是高估了自己的恢复能力，起身到一半便又重重地摔回了原位，身后的疼痛仿佛在嘲笑着他的自不量力。  
于是他又抬眼去看景润，就见对方还是那样淡淡地靠在门边，仿佛是在看一个跳梁小丑表演喜剧。  
所以景润其实是来和他说分手的吧？  
林皓南无可抑制地想到了最糟的情况，刚刚才止住的眼泪就又冒了头。  
“景润……景润……”  
他怯怯地唤，抬头去看景润的表情，可是看不清。  
林皓南只能一点点在地上蹭，慢慢地朝景润在的地方爬，可是不过两三步臀上的痛楚就越发强烈，好像又挨了几十记皮带一样。  
他挪不动了，自暴自弃地趴在地上哭，开口的声音里哭腔一句比一句重。  
“景润，不要分手好不好……哥哥……别丢下我……”  
景润终于动了身子，走到林皓南面前拽了他到自己怀里，手刚刚碰上他的腿就听的人在怀里一声闷哼。  
这是碰到伤处了。  
景润嘴上没说，手却悄悄挪了位置，结果林皓南在耳边的喘息声越发重了。得，就这样吧，昨天打出来的伤，景润自己心里也有数。  
林皓南终于得到了自己朝思暮想的温暖里，紧紧搂住景润的脖子不肯放手，他怕自己一放手就再也没有机会了。  
“手松开。”  
景润的声音下一秒就飘进了他的耳朵。  
不要，才不要。林皓南用力地摇摇头，埋在景润的脖颈间不肯抬头，脸颊上未干的泪蹭遍了景润的锁骨。  
“我错了景润，真的，你别生气了好不好，不要分手。你要是还生气你……你再打我，我不躲，我乖乖的，你别离开我……”  
林皓南一番话说的着急，话音未落就被自己呛的咳嗽。  
景润有些无奈地替他顺气，还不忘威胁性的捏一把林皓南肿胀的臀尖。  
“再不松手，就把昨天挨的再挨一遍。”  
林皓南痛的差点尖叫出声，搂着人的胳膊也不自觉松开，等他缓过来的时候，景润的身影已经消失在卧室门口了。  
离开卧室的景润径自去了书房找药箱，手里握好了云南白药的瓶子，刚走到卧室门口就听到里面的小声啜泣，他不由得愣了神。  
昨日摔门离开后，他直接去了酒吧找夏朗，那是林皓南的堂哥刘舒开的，平常林皓南和朋友聚会也多来这里，他也放心。  
到酒吧的时候夏朗正搂着一个女孩调情，看那女孩满脸通红的模样就能猜到大概的话语。  
景润昏了头，冲过去扯开那姑娘对着夏朗脸上就是一拳。  
夏朗蒙了，回过神看清了是景润更蒙了，但这个时候他可管不了什么理智不理智，提起拳头两个人便厮打在了一起。  
这样的事情在酒吧里见怪不怪，只是打架的两个人实在是叫刘舒匪夷所思。  
他废了好大的劲儿才把两个人拉开，扭头去问先动手的景润为啥打架。景润这时候反而沉默了，丢下一句“对他好点”便要离开。  
这下刘舒也搞不明白了，三个人好说歹说才捋清了事情，然而刘舒给夏朗作证今晚从头到尾林皓南就没有出现过。  
“南南前两天和我抱怨过说你最近都不理他，他还问我你会不会不喜欢他了。”  
怎么会呢？他守护了七年，捧在手里宠了七年的林皓南，怎么会不喜欢呢？  
可景润还是害怕，他不知道林皓南讲给刘舒的话到底是什么意思。是觉得最近被冷落了想吸引自己的注意，还是真的想要借此分手。  
他分不清楚。  
算了，何必为难自己呢？  
卧室里的啜泣声越来越大，他还是心软听不得林皓南哭，抬脚走了进去。  
床上的林皓南把自己蜷成小小的一团，泪眼模糊间瞧到景润握着什么东西走进来了。  
还要挨打吗？他刚刚只是说如果景润还生气可以再打他，可是他真的不想挨打了。  
林皓南盯着景润越走越近的身影，终于忍不住裹着被子往后缩。  
“躲什么，过来。”  
景润的声线恢复了几分温柔，林皓南却一点没听出来，只觉得景润这样说一定是要把他拖过去打一顿。  
他躲得更快了。  
“别打了哥哥，挨不住了，要破皮了……”  
景润好容易才从林皓南黏糊的语调中听到几个完整的单词，他几乎要被气笑了。  
“怎么，刚刚不是还说如果我没消气可以再打你一顿》现在不愿意了？”  
“不，不是……”  
林皓南哪里晓得那句话会被当真，缩在角落里哼哼唧唧的不肯出来。  
“过来趴好，还是分手？”  
景润怕又碰到林皓南的伤口不敢伸手去拽，只能出言威胁。  
林皓南果然就怕了，呜呜咽咽地过来趴好，视死如归地把头埋在胳膊里，准备迎接景润未消的“余怒”。  
可是等了半天也没有巴掌藤条之类的落下，胀痛的臀部反而被舒缓了很多。  
林皓南这才敢扭头去看，瞧着景润修长的手指挖了药膏细细地在伤处涂抹，压抑了很久的委屈终于找到了爆发的缺口。  
“景润。”  
“嗯？”  
景润头也没抬地回应，等着小朋友说话。  
“只有你一个。”  
“我知道。”  
“以后也只有你一个。”  
“我相信你。”  
“不许再打我。”  
“不会了。”  
“要抱。”  
林皓南看着景润抹好药，伸手委委屈屈地向男朋友索要拥抱。  
景润便笑了，这是从昨天到现在林皓南第一次看到景润笑。  
他小心翼翼地避开伤处把林皓南圈再怀里，低头吻吻林皓南哭肿的眼睛，又去吻他被咬破的嘴角，结果被林皓南勾了舌头缠住，含了唇瓣好久才放开。  
“以后不会让你哭了。”  
景润又从口袋里取出一个巴掌大的小盒子，打开看是两枚情侣钻戒。  
“今天是我们的恋爱纪念日啊。”  
景润瞧着林皓南瞪大的双眼，无奈地笑弯了眼睛。  
“不然你以为我为什么一定要赶着做完手里的工作。”  
林皓南靠在景润怀里，美滋滋地看他把戒指给自己套上，半晌忽然反应过来不对。  
“那我干嘛为自己讨这顿打呢？”  
景润顿了顿，面上同样透露着不解。  
“问你自己啊。


End file.
